


在盂兰盆节结束之前—续篇

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 根据盂兰盆节结束之前那篇衍生创作的续篇，主角依旧是朝夏 x 望海
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peanutpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/gifts), [ETTOBRUTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/gifts).



**第一章**

朝夏是个烂人。

望海心底的某个声音是这样说的，但更多的时候，那个声音说的却是：望海风斗，你才是那个烂人。

在这个世界上，望海风斗爱的东西只有两个，一个是睡眠，另一个则是音乐。她记得在小六的时候被阿姨带去音乐会，第一次在舞台上看到了乐队的演出的瞬间，望海心底的某个地方被击中了。“我以后想组建一个乐队！我要做主唱！”望海拉着阿姨的手信誓旦旦的起誓。

买吉他，练琴，背谱，写词......望海用三年的时间，将自己的音乐送进了当地新人奖的候选名单。后来的事情她记不太清了，那次新人奖的最佳演奏奖让她受到了不少青年乐队的青睐，跟着几个比自己年纪大许多的摇滚少年混迹于地下酒吧，自己设计乐队logo，自己花钱印海报，自己在烈日炎炎的夏日顶着高温发传单，汗水流淌过被晒到红彤彤的皮肤，刺痛酸痒。那些日子现在想来是苦的，但也是带着一丝青春特有的甘甜，或者说，是禁果的甘甜。

现在想来，如果不是跟那几个女孩子的关系暴露，望海一定会把自己的乐队爱好坚持到高中毕业，然后顺理成章地签约演艺公司出道成为一名歌手的。

人总是在做选择，但是人并不总是在做对的选择。

望海很多时候不明白，是自己身上有什么独有的气质给了别人错觉，才会让女孩子们天然就认为自己是弯的吗。又或者是那群孩子只是迷茫于青春期的萌动，顺从于少年时代的欲望，所以才会勾引自己上床。没人能回答，毕竟时过境迁，再去追究十几年前那段淡薄到消失在记忆深处的回忆这种事，是真的毫无意义。

只不过，望海在那几段不明不白的关系中明白了两件事，一是自己真的很喜欢女孩子的身体，二是自己床上技术真的不赖。

跟女孩子鬼混的消息在高中时候捅到了八卦小报，在那个时代还并不开放的高中校园里，知道这事的人大多是捂着嘴在背后对她指指点点，或是明里暗里地做些恼人烦的事情。

“要不要跟老师讲？”从小学就同班的好友七海，会在望海的桌子里被塞满垃圾的时候满脸担忧地问她。

“讲什么？”

“你被霸凌这事啊！”

“是吗，原来这就算霸凌啊。”望海面无表情地搬起书桌，把里面的垃圾整个倒进了垃圾箱里。

“不用担心我。”她说。

【我不需要别人的关心，我问心无愧】，她想。

即使手握大把出演经验和奖项，轻音部依旧以莫须有的理由将她拒之门外。想来也是，谁愿意把有污点的新生招入自家，然后让自己成为众矢之志呢？望海不怨那个看上去有点胆小的轻音部部长，只不过，她真的很想继续做音乐。

“嗨，你，要来演剧部吗？”

在那个个子高高，眼睛大大，嘴角上翘弧度很像一只猫的学姐叫住望海的时候，她正背着吉他去参加古典乐部的面试。

“演剧？”

“对啊，看你背着吉他，会做音乐？会唱歌吗？”

望海呆呆地点了点头。

“那真是太好了，我们这部剧正好缺一个乐队主唱的角色，要不要来～”学姐过于熟络地拉住她的手臂，肌肤接触的时候望海的心跳小小地漏了一拍，“对了，我叫朝夏，朝夏まなと，你呢？”

朝夏用她毫无防备的清澈到发亮的眼睛看着望海，仿佛几个月来身边人对她避之不及的态度只是一个短短的噩梦。那个时候望海很想跟她说，我叫望海风斗，对，就是八卦小报上被扒出来跟女孩子睡的那个乐队吉他手，他们骂我私生活混乱，说我跟地下乐队的人搞援交还嗑药，你没看到吗？你看到的话就不要再跟我搭话，不要再主动接近我了，知道吗？

“你没睡醒吗？还是发烧了，为什么看上去这么不开心？”朝夏笑着把手放在她的额头上，柔软而温热的触感，“没事吧，要不要去保健室？”

“我......没事。”望海避开了她的视线，“我叫望海风斗，请问，那个......我可以申请入部吗？”

朝夏まなと，这人就像太阳一样，总是散发着温暖和熙的光芒。她温柔地对待每一个人，照顾每一个人，即使在社团中望海依旧能感受到来自他人恶意的视线，但在朝夏光芒的笼罩下，望海终于可以没有顾虑地做她的音乐，写她的歌了。

“毕竟你是我召进来的，我得对你负责不是，あやちゃん。”

朝夏会在社团活动结束后笑眯眯地挽着她的手，邀她一起回家。又或是在放假的日子里赖在她家，在望海戴着耳机写歌的时候躺在她身后的地板上看漫画。这人真是一点戒心都没有啊，望海头痛，她难道就不怕我会对她做什么吗？在朝夏留宿点时候，她毫无防备地搂住望海的脖子，在她的肩头睡得沉。望海看着她在梦中依旧上翘的嘴角，有一种想吻上去的冲动。

想看这孩子在欲望的支配下迷乱的样子，很想。

但是不行。

望海忍下心底的那些坏念头，然后抱着朝夏沉沉入睡。她不想破坏两人之间这难得的友谊，更不想让自己变成一个烂人。即便在那次被社团前辈下黑手替换了剧本，她站在舞台上因对不上台词而委屈到想哭，朝夏又一次握住她的手把她领下来的时候，望海也忍住了那一刹那想告白的冲动。

不行，你不能对她出手。

为什么不行，我喜欢她，这有错吗？

内心的天使与魔鬼相互斗嘴，撕扯着望海的神经，让她在课上走神，晚上失眠，一连几天都昏昏欲睡打不起精神。

“精神不好？是失恋了？”发小七海在午休的当口不怀好意地揶揄她，被她瞪了一眼，又八卦地转移话题，“话说你知道吗，朝夏学姐新交的那个男友。”

“怎么了？”望海竖起耳朵。

“是个花心大萝卜啊，我邻校校友好几次看到他带女生去开房了，啧啧，每次都还是不同的人。”

望海觉得心跳似乎停止了那么一秒钟，连同意识也一起被带走了，七海接下来说了什么她已经不记得了。时间犹如汹涌的流水带走了这段时间的记忆，等她再次清醒的时候，已经来到了盂兰盆节的烟火大会。

“反正都是交往，要不要跟我交往试试。”

望海感觉自己的心在颤抖，她很怕朝夏会察觉到，但更怕的，是朝夏拒绝自己。“我技术很好的，要不要跟我试试。”她又补上了一句。

笨拙的话语，年少的情愫，友谊的变质，以及那轮在夜空中炸裂的绚烂烟火和朝夏嘴唇的柔软触感，构成了望海青春回忆的全部。

在这个世界上，望海风斗爱的东西有三个。一是睡眠，二是音乐，最后一个，是朝夏。

望海有时候会觉得，自己像伊甸园的那条蛇，潜伏在朝夏的身边博取了她的信任之后，便肆无忌惮地缠绕上了她的身体。以她的血肉为食，借她的温柔生存。

望海会亲吻她的嘴唇，眼睛，耳朵，锁骨，乳首，小腹，腰胯，大腿.....然后看着她在自己的怀里变得迷乱，淫荡，渴求着自己所给予的快感与满足。在这种时候，望海心底是平静的，似乎只有在这种时候，望海才能感觉自己完整地拥有了这个女人。

即使，她并没有爱着自己。

朝夏不爱自己，望海可以确定，她无数次对自己说过喜欢，但望海从未在她的口中听到过“爱”这个字，就像她们之间的感情一般，虚无又缥缈。如琉璃做成的鲁珀特之泪，似乎只是一个微弱而渺小的冲击，就足以使望海的苦心经营破碎成无可挽回的碎片。

从高中到大学，再到毕业就职，望海用朝夏代替了自己的音乐梦想。她曾觉得自己这辈子没有音乐的话，一定会死，但在大学志愿书上填下与朝夏就读大学名字的时候，望海内心却充满了喜悦。“东京的大学落了。”面无表情地对着朝夏撒谎，然后享受她只留给自己的温柔。

真是狡猾，心底的天使不满地发言。你以为她不知道你是为她来的吗？你不知道她会因为你为她放弃梦想而感到内疚吗？你不过是想用愧疚感把她绑在自己身边，不是吗。望海风斗。

是又怎么样？望海在心里想，把那个聒噪的声音锁进了记忆的深处。然后继续自己自私的爱。

但望海无法否认的是，两人在一起整整八年，在这八年中的每一天，她心底都隐隐都有种预感。

朝夏会离开自己，或许不是今天，但那天一定会到来的。

这种无缘由的恐惧令望海如溺水的人，紧紧抓住了“性欲”这根救命稻草，她不敢讲感情，更不敢奢求永远，谁知道永远有多远呢，只要在今天，在此刻，在这一刹那，朝夏会在自己的身下高潮，那就足够了。

现在想来，这确实是一种不健康的关系，是一种扭曲的爱意所催生出的扭曲的依恋状态。

望海等待着，畏惧着，逃避着，在心底对自己做了无数次演习，试图说服自己学会放手。但这一切的努力，也仅仅不过是在朝夏说出“あやちゃん，我们分手吧”的那个瞬间，让望海控制住了自己的泪腺。

而在表面的平静之下，望海的心如碎掉的鲁珀特之泪，零落一地。

望海风斗，你真是个烂人。

在朝夏搬离公寓，前往佐贺公司就任的那段时间里，望海每天都在等待着她的信息，等待着她告诉自己现在过得怎么样，有没有认识新朋友，或者新恋人，那人待她好不好，有没有在床上满足她......至少，别伤害她。

望海望着悬挂在无边夜幕上的明月，对着大半个日本那头的神明祈祷。

随着日历上的数字一个接一个被划掉，朝夏的消息跨越遥远的距离传入了望海的耳朵，她工作很努力，最近升职了；她结交到了新朋友，大家都很喜欢她，也是，毕竟她人那么好；她似乎在考虑买房，是要定居吗；她有男友了，可能会结婚......望海想堵住耳朵，或是干脆将朝夏的ins和脸书都拉入黑名单，断个干净。可兜兜转转，又是回到了原点。

“都这么久了，你还放不下她吗！你傻啊！”在看到朝夏的脸书公布了新恋情的那天，七海带着新交的女友陪她喝到凌晨。“听我的，赶紧去找个人，不管男女，反正去找个人上床，技术好的，高潮七次之后一觉睡到天亮，从第二天开始把朝夏まなと这个人踢出你的生活，连一根头发丝都别留！”

七海是为了自己好，望海明白的。可是，现在她除了朝夏，谁他妈都不想上。

【我在神户，来见网友被放鸽子了，要来英雄救美吗？】

一定是远在佐贺的神明听到了望海的哭嚎，所以大发慈悲把朝夏送了过来。受到朝夏line的时候，望海一边想跪下来感谢神，一边又想狠狠抽自己两耳光让自己清醒一点。可抽完了又怎样？该去还是要去，因为那个不断阻止她的脑内天使，早在八年前就已经被她关进了意识到小黑屋。

即使一年未见，朝夏还是跟记忆中一样，一样温柔，一样阳光，一样会对自己露出上翘的嘴角，一样会在床上发出好听的呻吟。甚至连高潮时候紧紧抓住自己脊背的触感，都与当年学生时代别无二异。

望海看着她高潮的模样，忍不住去问她跟谁交往过，这明知故问的话无非是在给自己伤口上撒盐，但望海还是想问，她劝说自己这是脱敏治疗。在亲口在朝夏口中听到，她这三年中交往过两男一女的时候，望海的心有一点点刺痛，但听到朝夏说他们都没让她高潮的时候，望海又有那么一点开心。

为什么呢，为什么呢，为什么明知道她不爱你，却还是想待在她身边呢？为什么明知道她只是喜欢跟你的肉体关系，为什么还要为此而高兴呢？

望海假装听不到心底囚牢中天使的呼唤，抱着朝夏入睡，仿佛这一刻就是永恒。

你明白的，她并不是来见网友，她就是来找你的，为了跟你上床。

闭嘴！望海摔碎了家中所有能摔碎的玻璃制品，然后让自己蜷缩在一片狼籍中哭泣。在朝夏离去的那个瞬间，她真的很想抓住她的肩膀，再试一次，一次就好。

【让我们从头来过，好不好？】

但是望海没有，她只是站在那里，看着自己曾交付了所有的那个人，与自己擦肩而过。而她，连挽留都不敢。

胆小，懦弱，自私，还假装无辜，望海身上有着无数种罪行，而最可怕的那个，莫过于，那份无妄的爱。

但，这份爱是错吗？心底的天使在牢笼深处质问她。你自以为是地爱上了她，然后自以为是地将她留在了身边，最后又自以为是地放她自由。你觉得朝夏是个烂人，但你又何尝不是呢？你自始自终都是自以为在自我牺牲的伪善者，可到头来，什么都没改变过。

望海沉默了，她不知该如何回答。有种情绪在她的心底酝酿，她能敏感地察觉到那正在膨胀的东西，膨胀到令人无法忽视，无法抗拒的地步。得做个了结，望海在心底想，无论怎样，这一切都要结束。

无论这个故事的结局是幸福，还是悲伤。

望海都需要去直面一次朝夏，不，是直面一次自己的内心。

在朝夏回去后的第三个月，望海买了一张飞往佐贺的机票。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

11月末的佐贺是冷的，虽不像北国那般冰天雪地，毫无生机，但阴湿的雨水夹杂着瑟瑟寒风的夜晚依旧会让这种寒意渗进人的骨头缝里。

在离开神户的那天望海没有带太多的东西，甚至来不及收拾行李，她穿着高领的羊绒衫和风衣，脚上踩着单薄的短靴，在飞机上昏睡三个小时，剩下三个小时在中转的成田机场对着天花板发呆。在踏上佐贺土地之前的一瞬，望海觉得这一切都像在做梦般迷茫而虚幻。

下飞机的时候佐贺在下雨，风很大，把锐利的雨滴吹到人脸上割得生疼。望海坐上前往市区的车，像一个刚刚入学的孩子般好奇而专注地看着这片陌生土地上的一切，那些在黑洞洞的夜里闪烁着的光点，灯火；被黑夜所埋葬了的田园，农舍；错落有致的低矮房屋和反射出些许光亮的水塘。她想象着朝夏在这里度过的每一天，每一个白天和黑夜，但直到车抵达朝夏在脸书上标注过的城市角落，望海依旧没能鼓起勇气按下她的电话号码。

在那片每一栋房屋看上去都一模一样的街区兜兜转转，望海觉得自己像被狸猫迷惑了的旅人，陷入了一个永远都走不出去的死循环。就像她与朝夏一起度过的这八年一样，一切都是这般相似，而一切都好像没有走向对的方向。

当冷雨终于灌满了她的靴子，让她的脚陷入了僵硬泥潭举步维艰的时候，望海忽然很想哭。她觉得自己很蠢，蠢到令人发指，甚至在怀疑自己是失心疯了才会不管不顾地抛下所有，然后飞奔到这个全然陌生的城市。甚至连把伞都没带。但是人得为自己的行为负责，不然这世界上纷繁复杂的那些烦心事，不知会减少多少。

望海摸了把眼泪，继续沿着谷歌地图指引的方向走着。在时钟走过十二点，午夜的钟声在这个小城市的夜晚敲响的时候，她终于看到了那栋在朝夏ins上看过的公寓楼。按下视频对讲机，等待的铃声的那几秒钟的时间，望海觉得在被雨水浸湿的身体内狂跳着的心脏，是此刻她唯一活着的证明。

“来了～～～是哪位......诶？哈？あやちゃん？？？！！！”

朝夏的声音与其说是惊讶，倒不如说是惊吓。

“あやちゃん，是あやちゃん吧？诶？怎么会，等等等等，我没看错吧，你怎么突然来了？啊，我先开门你等一下。”

坐电梯上8楼的时候，望海觉得自己要站不稳了。或许是雨水模糊了视野，也或许是心跳过速而让大脑充血不足。望海在朝夏开门的一瞬间，如一只被打伤后腿的野兔般瘫软着，顺着门框滑了下去。

在那之后的事情望海已经有些记不清了，她只能隐约地想起，朝夏惊叫着抱住她，在她耳边吵吵闹闹着“你身上怎么全湿了！”“淋雨了？怎么没带伞？”“好烫，是不是发烧了？”。朝夏那温良的手掌抚上她额头的瞬间，望海忽然想起两人第一次见面的时候，她也是这样给自己量体温的。想到这些，望海的眼眶湿润起来，她想抑制着不哭。但随着朝夏一件一件脱掉她湿透到沉甸甸的衣服，把她抱进浴室。看着朝夏用温水帮她冲洗身体，又小心地守着她的时候，泪水还是不争气得涌了出来。

“嘘，没事的。”朝夏在浴室里轻轻抱着她，用柔软的浴巾替她擦干掉身上的水渍，“还好吗，能走路吗？”

因为高烧而带来的虚弱无力感，令望海只能任由朝夏将自己横抱起来，然后穿过门厅来到卧室。这种感觉让望海羞耻，她从未想过自己会像小孩子一样被朝夏照顾。在记忆里更多的，是她在照顾朝夏，至少看起来是这样的。

朝夏的卧室不大，杂物堆叠，但依旧整齐温馨，与两人同居时候的感觉差不多。望海躺在她的床上，被厚重的棉被紧紧裹住，又被迫吞下了朝夏递来的药丸。“你每次都是。”朝夏的声音听上去带着些无奈，“一淋雨就生病。”

望海想反驳，但灼热的体温让她不敢离开床塌，只能由着朝夏松开扎起的头发，然后钻进被窝从后面抱住她。

“感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯。”

“渴不渴，要不要拿点水放在床头？”

“没事。”

沉默，从四周传来朝夏熟悉的气味，有点像阳光明媚的夏日在阳台上晾晒一天的棉被的气息，有种温暖又令人安心的感觉。

“あやちゃん。”朝夏开口打断了她的思绪。

“嗯。”

“突然过来，是发生什么事了吗？”朝夏捋着她垂下的发丝，又轻声问，“跟父母闹别扭了？还是失恋了？还是......”朝夏的话停下了，没有再说下去。

望海心底有些东西在翻涌，她忽然很想转过身去，去亲吻她。然后告诉她自己还爱着她，很爱很爱，不止是肉体的关系，自己爱的是朝夏まなと这个人。这世上的东西，除了睡眠和音乐，望海风斗最爱的就是朝夏。所以她真的很想质问朝夏，问她在三年前为什么要提出分手，问她三个月前为什么又突然跑来跟自己做爱，问她心里的某个角落是否还装着自己，问她......

“算了，还是早点睡吧。”

朝夏轻轻吻了吻望海还有些湿润的发梢，然后抱紧了她。

勇气，消失了。

在与朝夏一夜情之后的这三个月里，望海曾经无数次想过再见面的时候要说点什么，就像她在这八年间不断说服自己，接受朝夏总有一天要离去的这个事实一样，准备到无懈可击。可真到见了面，那些本该说出口的话语却凝结成了唾液，只能一个劲地往回咽下去。

望海在一片温暖的光芒中醒来，阳光照得人发昏。一夜的高烧，身上湿黏，她花了点时间才想起自己身在何处，为何而来。

“好点了吗？”戴着蕾丝花边和小兔子图案围裙的朝夏，把手伸过来摸了摸她的额头，“你还真是老样子，一淋雨就发烧，烧一夜就没事了。”

朝夏苦笑着，将替换的衣服递给她。

“去洗个澡，身上都汗湿了。”

“まぁさま，我......”

“这一周我休息。”朝夏恰到好处地打断了她的话，“我今年的年假还在，就趁这次用了吧，正好可以陪陪你，带你在佐贺好好转转......あやちゃん你还是第一次来吧，佐贺这地方没什么好看的，到处都是老房子和田，不过散散心还是可以的。”

【喂喂，不是这样的吧】

“你喜欢植物来着吧，要不下午我们去市立植物园吧，阳光这么好，不如去野餐。”

【难道你都不想问一句我为什么来吗】

“就这么定了，我去做便当，三明治怎么样，我记得你最爱吃芝士煎蛋三明治了～”

【まぁさま，我——】

朝夏的身影消失在了厨房的门口，连同一连串乒乓作响的声音，将望海的思绪打断在了半空中。她愣了一会，还是闭上了嘴，拿起朝夏带来的衣服起身走去浴室。

带兔子图案的蓝色抓绒卫衣，夹克外套，和有点偏长的牛仔裤，望海能闻到从衣服上传来的朝夏的气味。这味道有点熟悉，但又有点陌生，似乎是因为在这三年里沾上了佐贺特有的清冷，让朝夏的气息变得有点拒人于千里之外。

或许只是错觉，望海试图说服自己。

她一言不发地跟在朝夏身后，看着她蹦蹦跳跳地拿着车钥匙去开车，不知怎么的突然想起了五年前，两人在神户同居的时候，她第一次买了车。那是一辆黑色的二手车，她精心挑选了引擎和性能，而朝夏决定了内部装饰和挂件。其实望海并不喜欢朝夏买的那套粉红色的坐垫和防尘套，但她没敢说出口。

“我一直想要辆车！出去兜风，多酷！”望海提车回来那天，朝夏坐在副驾驶位上兴奋地喋喋不休，“遇见认识的人，就这样打开车窗，诶，是按这个来这吧，啊啊，对，就是这样，伸出手去打招呼，还一定要说一句‘靓女，要不要搭顺风车？’”

“安全带，记得系好。”

在朝夏洋溢着幸福的笑容诉说她不切实际梦想的时候，望海只是默默地提醒她交通规则。

“诶——真冷淡啊，あやちゃん。”朝夏因为这话而显得有点不开心，“难道你不高兴吗？这可是咱们的第一辆车诶！”

“嗯，我是很开心是了......”不过我不想出交通意外也是真的，望海把后半句话藏在了肚子里。

“嗯嗯，我就在想啊，あやちゃん，这是我们第一辆车，以后有了钱，我一定要再换一辆，要新的，不要二手的！”

“知道啦。”

“然后还有啊，我一定要买一辆红色的，火红火红的那种，超拉风！”

“好啦好啦明白了。”

“啊，对了，あやちゃん，我在想，驾照不是到75岁为止吗，我们老了就不能开车兜风了，所以趁着还年轻，我一定要带你去所有你想兜风的地方！不如就从现在开始吧，你想去哪，我们一个一个挨着去一趟！”

“抱歉。”望海脱口而出，“我没想过。”

似乎只是那么一瞬间，真的只有短短一瞬，朝夏眼中的光芒消失了。望海意识到自己似乎说错了什么话，但就在她考虑怎么道歉的时候，朝夏却恢复了笑容继续说了起来。

“嘛，那以后就去我想兜风的地方吧，我有好多想去的地方来着，以后有时间了，我首先就要去神户大桥，直直地开过去，嗖一下从海面上冲过去，超帅的啊......”

那个时候，朝夏是因为什么而伤心了呢。

望海是在很久很久之后，才想明白这件事的。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

初冬的南国微寒，空气是南方特有的阴冷潮湿，唯有在阳光正好的下午时分才能感受到一丝难得干爽明媚。似乎是在意昨天才发烧过的望海，朝夏将车里的温度调得很高，热风吹在脸上让人头脑都变得晕晕乎乎。

朝夏的车是一辆白色的本田，在佐贺的街道上行驶过的时候莫名有种时髦感，看上去与四周的田园风情有些格格不入。“为什么没买红色的？”在系安全带的时候望海好奇发问，得到的回答却是年纪大了，不好再选那种太跳脱的颜色了。

那时候望海忽然感觉有点惆怅，似乎只有在这个时候，她才猛地意识到朝夏已经走过30的这道坎了，而自己也紧随其后。十几岁时候的那些青春的烦恼，二十几岁时候的那些初入社会时的纠结，现在想来或许都不过时故作姿态的少年老成罢了。过了25岁之后，望海就不愿意再在生日蛋糕上插蜡烛来，因为每长大一岁，她都会觉得自己变清醒了一点，也愈觉得曾经做的事是这样愚蠢。

“まぁさま......”望海怔怔地盯着挡风玻璃上的一些污渍，说道，“你还记得吗，之前你说想带着我去兜风，让我选想去的地方。”

“有这事来着吗。”朝夏直视着前方道路。

“那时候我没想好，所以没说出来，抱歉。”

“没事，没必要为那种事道歉。”

“不，还有其他的。”望海感觉嗓子很干涩，让她很难把话说出来，但她努力着开口，“你之前抱怨过很多次，很多次我们住的公寓太小了，隔音效果还差，为了躲避房东连在床上也要小心翼翼的......你那时候说以后一定买一套自己的房子，再也不用看人眼色过日子。”

“あやちゃん，你记得还真是清楚啊。”朝夏苦笑了起来。

【不，不止是这样的！】望海在心里大叫着【我想说的不止这些】

“你问我以后想住一户建的独栋，还是想住高层的现代公寓，我记得的，你说你喜欢独栋的自由感，不用在意楼上楼下的邻居，还可以弄一个小花园，就是各种生活方面不如公寓，而且太矮了就看不到神户的夜景了，啊，对了，你当时还说过你想以后住的地方能看到神户码头的摩天轮......”

【但是我，但是那时候我.....】

“我记得的，你说你没考虑过那些事，让我拿主意就行。”朝夏轻声说着，然后打开了车载广播，“不说这个了，说起来之前我确实打算买房来着，跟第二任男友考虑结婚的那段时间，去看了很多房子。他说想要一栋独栋的一户建，带院子那种，因为他喜欢小孩子，希望以后我们能生三个小孩，这样就可以带着一家人在院子里BBQ了......”

“是吗，那很好，听起来很辛福。”

【我想说的明明不是这个】

朝夏无奈地笑了起来，眼角下垂看上去有点悲伤，“不过可惜我们最后还是分手了，他去年年初结的婚，他老婆我也认识，很好的一个人，婚宴也请我去了，你知道吗，看他们俩穿着礼服站在台上的时候，我是真心觉得他们很般配，真的，郎才女貌。不过越是觉得他们般配，就越觉得自己渣，明明心底没有跟人家过一辈子的打算，却一直在吊着人家。”

朝夏打了下方向盘，车子拐上了没有人的田野公路，两侧一望无垠的原野一直蔓延到远方的群山，如同溪流汇入海洋，平静却又壮美。

“所以在跟他看房子，听他说关于我们的未来的时候，我心里非常忐忑不安，あやちゃん，你知道吗，我根本没有想过跟他在一起的未来，结婚，生孩子，做家庭主妇，偶尔去隔壁的便利店打个短工补贴家用，送孩子去上学，看着他们长大成人，然后我们老了，头发白了眼睛花了，还是住在一起，在那栋终于还清了贷款的房子里......我从来没有想过这一切，当他说起来的时候，我才意识到，那时候我很惶恐，就跟他分手了，当然，床上不合拍也是很大的一个原因。”

“抱歉，まぁさま。”

望海说着，可后面的话却怎么也接不上，因为就像五年前她第一次意识到的时候一样，她与现在的朝夏一样，从未对自己的恋人承诺过未来。

未来，如此简单的两个字，对望海来说却如梦魇一般可怕。心底那个不断提醒她朝夏终有一天会离开的自己的声音，让她不敢奢求与朝夏共同度过的未来，一同老去的未来，甚至连想象这件事都做不到。最初或许是因为愧疚，但长久的相处中，这种逃避的姿态不知在什么时候成了一种日常。

朝夏也一定习惯了，反正她总有一天会走，你何必还要去想那么多？

恶魔的声音在脑海里回荡的时候，望海什么都不想想，车的颜色，兜风的地方，未来的旅行，买下的房子，一起构筑的小窝，约定下的未来......皆是虚妄，如同望海的爱一般，毫无价值毫无意义。此时此刻，望海要的只是身下人高潮时候的呻吟与失控罢了。

蠢货，蠢货，蠢货。

心底的天使在怒骂着，你并不是热爱她的肉体，你只不过是试图在欲望中逃避罢了！为什么？为什么不敢把心里话都说出来，为什么一直不敢面对，去告诉她啊，告诉她你就是选在她感情最脆弱的时候趁虚而入，你就是用她对你的责任感和负罪感将她绑在了身边，你就是胆小懦弱到觉得她永远不会爱上你，所以才从未对她设想的未来有过任何回应，去说啊！不敢吗？那你和之前有什么区别？你一点都没变，还是那个烂人，望海风斗。

不.....不是这样的，我只是......

“あやちゃん，所以啊，选一个对的人是很重要的，等你有天老了，糊涂了，能陪在身边的不是孩子，不是父母，只有跟你约定一生的那个人，所以一定要选一个自己真心喜欢，而且也真心对你好的人......”伴着从收音机中传出的轻松慵懒的爵士乐，朝夏继续说了下去，“我很希望看到你能找到这样一个人，不管是男的，还是女的都可以，只要对你好就行，别人不知道，但是我是明白的，你这人有时候性格太倔了，爱钻牛角尖，生活自理能力，呃，有点糟糕，所以啊，你一定得找一个能照顾好你的人。”

“为什么这样说，这关你什么事。”

听着望海明显在赌气的话，朝夏苦笑了起来。“是不关我的事啦，不过怎么说我们还是朋友嘛，我关心你罢了。“

【关心？你明知道我还爱着你，却拼命将我推给别人，这叫做关心？】

望海咬着嘴唇，说出了埋藏在心底的那个问题，“盂兰盆节那天，为什么要来找我？”

朝夏没有回答，她直视着前方的路面，任由悠长的音乐在车厢内流淌，将两人间的沉默灌满。一直等到望海伸手关掉了收音机，她才再次开口，“我很抱歉。”她说，“那段时间我很寂寞。”

“就这样？”

“我的身体需要一个人，需要别人来满足，很想跟别人有肢体接触，很想跟别人上床......每次这么想的时候，我脑子里冒出的人都是你。”

“就因为你想满足自己的性欲，就把我喊来一夜情？”望海控制不住自己的冷笑，以及语气中的嘲讽，像是想逃避什么似的，她喋喋不休地继续说了下去，“在你心里我算什么？前任？还是风俗女郎，呼之即来挥之即去的那种？”

【我想听的不是这个】

“你说着想让我去找别人交往，找个对我好的人，嘴上说的好听，结果却是你跑来骗我上床，既然你想让我好，那就别来打扰我的生活啊！”

【我想听你亲口说你需要我，你还记挂我】

“朝夏まなと，从高中到工作，我们在一起八年，八年了，难道到头来我在你眼里，就只算一个没事约出来打炮的炮友吗？”

【因为我还爱着你啊】

“对不起，真的很对不起，我当时昏了头了。”朝夏喃喃说着，抹去了眼角的泪水，“但是在车上不说这个了好吗，很危险的。”

像是为了遮盖住望海的质问，朝夏再次伸手打开了收音机，全程，她都未看过望海一眼。这个不经意的细节彻底激怒了望海，尽管她心底已经搞不清，这种怒火到底是指向朝夏，还是指向现在这个什么都说不口，只知道一味逃避的自己的。

“我要你。”

望海从牙根儿里一个字一个字地挤出这句话，还未等朝夏反应过来，她便抓住了朝夏的手腕，然后用力拉下的手刹。猛然的急停让两人撞到了方向盘上，朝夏的喉咙里发出痛苦的呻吟，但望海没有顾及那么多，她把朝夏压在驾驶席上，然后狠狠地吻了下去。

“等，あやちゃん，你搞什么！”

朝夏挣扎着，想推开望海，可身上还未解开的安全带限制了她的动作，望海的吻如夏日的冰雹般胡乱地砸在脖颈和前胸。紧接着，又是如野兽般的撕咬。望海的探进她的衣摆下方，扯开她的腰带伸进她的裤子里，被狠狠顶住的下身没有性爱的愉悦，干涩，生疼。

这不是一场因欲望和性需求而起的性爱，而是关乎于痛苦与尊严的一次报复。

朝夏流着泪，抓住望海已经探入她下体的那只手的手腕，“回家。”她说，“想做可以，我们回家好不好，あやちゃん，我们回家吧。”

是请求，更是哀求，朝夏的语气中带着某种令人心碎的东西。望海看着朝夏，看着被自己压在身下的这个女人，看着她眼神中隐隐流出的伤痛，脆弱，又美好。而在她眼中映射出的自己，眼神中只剩下了绝望的疯狂。

望海停手了。

安全带被系回，朝夏打理好被泪水浸湿的脸颊和凌乱的发丝，又重新穿好被扯开的外衣和裤子。她不说话，仿佛什么都没发生一般，点火，起步，在下一个路口掉头。

从窗外划过的白鸟发出几声长鸣，还未等人看到它的样子，便如一道白烟般消散在了碧蓝色的天幕下。远山依旧在那，连通着广袤的原野和那片在微风中荡漾摇摆的松林，一切好像都没有改变。

这般宁静，这般安然，只剩下了悠久的乐声从收音机中飘扬而出，逐渐充斥了整个空间，弥漫，又消散。

I've seen the world，我已看遍世间繁华，

Done it all, had my cake now，历经沧桑，人已老，

Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now，如今有钻石珠宝，名声显赫，坐拥豪宅，

Hot summer nights mid July，七月中旬，炎热的夏日夜晚，

When you and I were forever wild，过去你和我放荡不羁无止尽，

The crazy days, the city lights，疯狂的日子，在城市霓虹下，

The way you'd play with me like a child，你像是小孩子一般和我嬉戏，

Will you still love me，你还会爱我吗？

when I'm no longer young and beautiful，当我年华老去、容颜凋零，

Will you still love me，你还会爱我吗？

when I got nothing but my aching soul，当我所剩的只是受伤灵魂，

I know you will, I know you will，我知道你会、我知道你会，

I know that you will，我知道你会，

Will you still love me，你还会爱我吗？

when I'm no longer beautiful，当我年华老去、容颜凋零，

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now，我已看遍世间繁华，如今点亮舞台，

Channeling angels in, the new age now，指引天使们前进，新世纪到来，

Hot summer days, rock and roll，炎炎夏日，来点摇滚乐，

The way you'd play for me at your show，你愿意为我来点不一样的演出，

And all the ways I got to know，而我所知道的是，

Your pretty face and electric soul，你那漂亮的脸蛋和令人触动的灵魂，

Will you still love me，你还会爱我吗？

when I'm no longer young and beautiful，当我年华老去、容颜凋零，

Will you still love me，你还会爱我吗，

when I got nothing but my aching soul，当我所剩的只是受伤灵魂，

I know you will, I know you will，我知道你会、我知道你会，

I know that you will，我知道你会，

望海像一个孩子般被朝夏带进浴室，冲洗掉身上的汗水。朝夏的动作很温柔，缓和得像害怕伤害到她似的，替她擦干身体，为她套上宽松的粉色兔子睡衣。镜子里的自己看上去有点可笑，但望海的余光却无法从朝夏胸口和手腕上的淤青上移开。这是刚才车上的暴行造成的，朝夏很白，白到一丁点的磕碰，都会在她身上留下痕迹。

很想道歉，可喉咙像是被锁死了一般，一句话都无法逃离。望海只能顺从地坐在沙发上等待朝夏，她看着客厅的黑色电视机屏幕发呆，想象着朝夏跟男友在一起的时候，他们是不是就这样坐在沙发上抱在一起，一起对着综艺节目吐槽，或是看球赛的时候大喊大叫把爆米花撒落一地。

之前在神户，朝夏最喜欢的就是让望海抱着，紧紧缩在她怀里看恐怖片。明明对这些灵异的东西怕得要死，朝夏却对恐怖片情有独钟，并乐此不疲地每月去影像店租最新的恐怖三级片回来看。望海无奈被拖着陪她，在恐怖镜头出现的时候被她过长的手臂搂住脖子勒到半死。望海觉得烦，于是偷偷使坏，在电影刚开始没多久就动手动脚，只把她调戏到眼神迷离，在望海的耳边轻声求欢，便再也没那恐怖片什么事了......

“あやちゃん。”

熟悉的声音打断了望海的沉思，她抬头望去，看到朝夏赤身裸体地站在面前。修长的四肢白皙，上面的淤青扎眼，但她似乎毫不在意，而是将长发捋到脑后，然后到望海面前，蹲下与她平视。

“抱歉，之前那件事真的很对不起。”

朝夏伸手抚上望海的脸颊，轻柔地揉捏她的耳垂，一种麻酥酥的感觉从体内升起。

“如果这样做可以让你开心点的话。”

说着，她微微仰首，吻上了望海的唇。带着一丝清凉的薄荷味，辛辣又甜腻，像是某种毒药，让望海身上的热度不断攀升。她想拒绝，想告诉眼前的女人，自己不是为了之前的事来报复她的，更不是为了纯粹的欲望发泄而来的。自己爱着她，很爱很爱，爱到这辈子除了她，谁都不想要。

可这些话，最后还是被喷涌而出的情欲击溃了。望海的手抚过朝夏的前胸，她握住朝夏小巧的乳房，让她的乳首在自己的手心变得坚挺，显得乖巧可爱。朝夏用手臂揽着她的脖子，发出好听的喘息，像是在邀请她的到来。望海循着她的声音，吻过她的脖子，轻微地用鼻尖挑逗她的下巴，看着朝夏像猫一般满足地仰起头，等待着她的爱抚。

望海让朝夏跨跪在自己身上，修长的手扶着她的腰肢，另一只手顺着大腿一直缓慢的摸到底，触及那片已经泥泞的山谷。望海将炽热的吐息吹在她的腰际，感受着朝夏的身体因为欲望而颤抖。“坐下来。”她说着，将指尖探入了朝夏下身的甬道。

朝夏用手扶着她背后的沙发椅背，咬着嘴唇，面色因渴求而变得潮红。她一点一点向下，打开自己的下身将望海的手指吞没其中。她眼睛并不躲闪，而是直直地看着望海，欲望的红色之下是平静如水般的波澜不惊。似乎这一切真的不关乎感情，只不过如她所说，是为了望海开心。

手握着爱人的欲望，望海知道她的手指只要抵住那一点，然后轻轻一动就可以让朝夏叫出声，可这种支配感带来的愉悦怎么也冲不淡心中的悲伤。望海像是为了掩盖泪水似的，埋头在朝夏的胸前，将她的乳首含入口中。一下，又一下，朝夏在她的身上晃动腰肢，让她的手指进入又抽出，带出一片激荡的水声。喘息，呻吟，沁出的薄汗，朝夏的发丝扫过脸颊带来的瘙痒感，将情爱之歌推向高潮。

很想告诉你，我喜欢你因我而染满欲望的样子。

但我更喜欢的，是你这个人。你的眼睛，你的皮肤，你的发梢，你的乳首，你的腰肢，你的胯骨，你的阴蒂，你的手，你的手，你的触摸，你的温柔，你的微笑，你的温度......你的一切，我都深爱着。

望海抱住朝夏的腰，让她贴近自己，然后深深地插入她的体内触碰那点。她看着朝夏额头沁出汗水，情欲的气味在空气中蔓延，伴着从下身传来的水声，望海的手心湿黏一片。这是朝夏的欲望，更是她的欲望，她想看朝夏因为自己而高潮的表情。

于是她的手指进得更深，不断地将朝夏的快感搅动得更加浑浊，她就这样看着朝夏，看着她呻吟着抱紧自己的脖子，把头埋在自己的颈间，下身收紧到达高潮。汗水蹭在脸颊，扰乱了望海的发丝，但同时，也扰乱了她的心。

她抱着朝夏，轻轻吻她，任由她抓紧自己的衣领在怀里颤抖。

这是一个很漫长很漫长的一天，漫长到望海都记不起这天是怎样开始，又是怎样度过的了。时间如同流散的河水漫过河滩，将一些东西带走，又将一些东西留下。

朝夏与望海团在棉被里，互相温暖着对方赤裸着的身体，女孩子特有的柔软，细腻，瘦小而脆弱。朝夏从背后抱着她，把下巴搁在她的头顶，曾几何时，望海最喜欢的就是这样蜷缩在朝夏的怀里入睡，这似乎并不遥远，但又好像怎么都记不起来了。

“まぁさま。”

望海的吐息吹在朝夏的手腕，她轻轻握着她的手指，呼唤。

“嗯，怎么了。”

“其实我来之前，辞职了。”

“嗯，我猜也差不多。”朝夏伸手抚摸着她的头发，又揽住她的肩，“去继续做音乐吧，你喜欢音乐对吧，我知道的，如果再有一次机会，我一定要你乖乖去东京的音大深造。”

望海不说话，只是听她的声音在耳畔飘忽。

“其实我很后悔，觉得是我夺走了你的梦想，如果你没遇见我的话，现在估计已经成了著名歌手，就像那个谁，中岛一样，唱好多好多的歌，有好多好多人喜欢你。”朝夏苦笑了起来，望海可以猜到她的表情，“所以我就在想啊，あやちゃん，你要是没遇见我，没爱上我就好了。”

【不是这样的，不是这样的！】

望海的泪水顺着眼角滑下，一些话语在胸口回荡。

【是我不对，是我因为自私而把你绑在了身边，我才是那个烂人。】

但在即将脱口而出的那瞬间，声音被无声的寂静吞噬了，望海张了张嘴，只有一句话溜了出来。

“まぁさま，我真的很爱你。”


	4. Chapter 4

**第四** **章**

望海与朝夏的关系好像在这一周里回到了从前。

早上，朝夏先醒来，在望海的额头上印下一个浅浅的吻，然后把长发扎成马尾，戴着围裙去做早餐。在太阳升高，将温和的光透过窗帘缝隙洒在望海脸上的时候，她能听到厨房里隐约传来的声响。而也大约是在相同的时刻，朝夏会戴着围裙来掀望海的被子，试图把她从睡神的手中夺回。

望海夺回大作战的成功概率只有不到一半，更多的时候，朝夏会被她拉回床上。当望海用一种撒娇的语气求她再陪自己的一会的时候，朝夏往往抵抗不了诱惑，只得乖乖地钻进被窝抱着她，然后放任她向自己索吻。

直到半个，或者一个小时之后，两人才会坐在客厅的餐桌上，开始享用已经变凉的早餐。

这一切都是如此自然且稀松平常，让人觉得是在无数对情侣家中会见到的日常景象。只不过，自那夜之后，望海和朝夏，谁都没有再提起之前的事。就好像那些横梗在两人心中的纠葛在一夜之间消失匿迹了似的，不再被提及，也不再被讨论。

那夜之后，望海没有向朝夏说出心底的话，她只是一味地向她求欢。朝夏没有拒绝，她会温柔地抱着望海，满足她所有的需求，无论是在卧室，客厅，阳台，甚至是浴室或是厨房，朝夏都接纳了望海的行径。

像是要把所有想说话都用性这种语言进行表达似的，两人疯狂地做爱，几乎分不清白天和黑夜。如同回到了高中毕业的那个暑假，在闷热的暑气中欲望被发酵，变得湿热且粘稠，将两人黏合在了一起。

望海在很多时候表现的像一个遭遇海难的船员，固执而强硬地抱紧她在这片汪洋中找到的，唯一的孤岛——朝夏。她在做爱的时候一言不发，只是尽可能地挑逗起朝夏的欲望，她用那双黑色的眼睛紧紧盯着朝夏，像要把她高潮时候的样子印在视网膜上一般。但在另一些时候，她又会固执地含着朝夏的乳首，如同一个处于分离焦虑期的婴儿，在朝夏雪白的乳房上留下一些久久不曾消退的印记。

“你知不知道，你有的时候真的很混蛋。”

在被望海折腾到精疲力竭的时候，朝夏会搂着她的脖子这样对她说，但望海没有说什么，她避开了朝夏眼中散落的悲伤的碎片，然后将吻落在她的胸前。

有人说，死亡是一种能治愈所有悲痛的良药，而性也有同样的功效。似乎只有在痴缠在一起的时候，两人才能从这种扭曲的关系当中得到一瞬间的解脱。

在一个不知是午夜还是凌晨的时候，望海将朝夏压在衣帽间里，意外地碰落了一个集尘的箱子，这个小插曲打断了两人的欢愉。望海好奇地打开了那个琴箱，从里面拿出一把老旧的民谣吉他。

“这是？”

“我前女友的东西。”朝夏略带惆怅地回答，“她之前玩乐队的，交往的那段时间送给我的。”

“这样。”望海不说话，将吉他放回了箱子里想物归原位。

“等等。”朝夏打断了她的动作，“既然拿出来了，那就玩一下吧。”

说着，朝夏将吉他拿到卧室，就这床头微弱的橘黄色灯光开始紧弦，她动作很认真，但也同样笨拙。被冷落在一旁的望海有点失落，她确信朝夏是想摆脱自己的“性骚扰”才这样做的。而另一方面，望海已经许多年没有摸过吉他了，大学时代还偶尔会自弹自唱着娱乐一下，但毕业工作之后，繁重的生活和业务压力让她早就将曾经真爱的吉他锁紧了橱柜深处。

音乐与朝夏，望海选了后者，她保证过，会从一而终。所以在那夜朝夏劝她离职之后再去做音乐的话，她完全没有放在心上。而且比起这个，她更在意的是朝夏口中那个玩乐队的“前女友”。

是因为她玩乐队，你才喜欢上她的吗，你有没有在她身上看到我的影子，这是一个巧合吗。

望海沉吟了许久，还是将这些话都埋在了心底。她伸手从朝夏的手中拿过那把吉他，驾轻就熟地开始上弦，调音。“时代进步了，用app就可以调音，虽然没有实体调音器来的精准，不过也够用了。”望海对一脸好好听讲的乖宝宝朝夏解释着，调好了最后一根弦的音高。

手指扫过琴弦，吉他的音箱共鸣发出好听的声音，熟悉又陌生，但无可避免地唤醒了许多沉睡在记忆深处的片段。望海记得高中毕业那年，她有很多个夜晚都手把手教朝夏弹琴，朝夏的手有点小，意外的笨拙，连最基本的几个和弦都按不好。

“试试。”说着，望海把吉他递给了朝夏。

“诶？我，我不行啦。”朝夏苦笑着拜拜手，但推了半天，还是没推开那把塞过来的吉他。

“还记得什么歌吗？选一首，或者.....”望海咬了咬嘴唇，又说道，“你前女友教你的也行，随便弹点什么吧。”

“前女友......”朝夏一边笑着，一边把吉他横抱在了怀里，“其实也不算啦，我跟她只交往过很短一段时间，比起女朋友，倒是更像炮友。”

“你是喜欢她？”

“也没有......就是那段时间很烦，去酒吧喝酒的时候看到她在舞台上唱歌，不知怎么的就想起高中时候的你了。”

“我吗？我跟你在一起之后就再没参加过乐队活动。”

“是这样没错，只是我当时脑子里就冒出来一个念头：‘あやちゃん如果没跟我在一起，继续去做音乐了的话，大概也会是这样吧’哈哈哈，结果喝多了就去搭讪她，醒来的时候已经在宾馆了，是不是很蠢。”

朝夏笑了起来，眼睛弯的像天边的弦月，但没有在看望海，像是在躲避着什么。她按好了和弦，试着扫了几下，然后清了清嗓子开口。

“When I was young （当我小时候）

I'd listen to the radio （聆听收音机） 

Waiting for my favorite songs （等待着我最喜欢的歌曲）

......”

朝夏的动作停下来了，她弹错了和弦，错误明显到她自己都明白，“あやちゃん......”她把如受委屈的小动物一般的眼神投给了望海，“你来吧。”

望海不知道这世上是否有人可以抵挡那双水汪汪的眼睛，充满祈求地盯着你时候的样子，至少望海风斗做不到。就像在床上，每当朝夏用这眼神看着她的时候，即使第二天有一百个加急会议，她都会立马起身洗手剪指甲。

“我知道了......”

无奈地接过吉他，望海的手指久违地按在了琴弦上，指甲剪得很短，在按和弦的时候不会别扭。她想起之前在乐队的时候，有听到前辈吐槽：去搭讪手指甲剪很短的人，成功几率有一半，因为她要么是蕾丝，要么就是吉他手。

手指拨动琴弦，悠长的乐声在卧室中共鸣，悦耳而深沉的音色回荡着，让望海仿佛回到了学生时代。

“来吧，我想听你唱歌了。”朝夏以一种很乖巧的体育坐的姿势坐在对面，下巴搁在膝盖上看着她，“你教我的第一首歌，yesterday once more。”

那是多久以前的事来着，她居然还记得。一边惊讶着，望海一边在记忆的深处搜寻那曲子的旋律，节拍，歌词。伴着熟悉的乐声从手指间流淌而出，望海深呼吸了一下，然后缓缓开口。

When I was young （当我小时候）

I'd listen to the radio （聆听收音机） 

Waiting for my favorite songs （等待着我最喜欢的歌曲） 

When they played I'd sing along （当歌曲播放时我和着它轻轻吟唱） 

It made me smile （我脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑） 

Those were such happy times （那时的时光多么幸福） 

and not so long ago （且它并不遥远） 

How I wondered, where they'd gone （我记不清它们何时消逝） 

But they're back again （但是它们再次回访） 

just like a long lost friend （如一个久无音讯的老朋友） 

All the songs I love so well （所有我喜爱万分的歌曲） 

望海想起第一次与朝夏接吻的时候，她脑海中一片空白，如同被天幕上炸开的烟火晃了眼一般，唯一记住的，只有嘴唇上那甜腻又苦涩的巧克力的味道。

那一天，朝夏接受了她的告白，她开心到发狂，从祭奠的神社跑回家中。汗水浸湿了浴衣黏在身上闷热难受，但依旧抵消不了她心中的狂喜。

一定是神明听到了她的祈愿，她确定。

When they get to the part （当他们唱到他） 

where he's breaking her heart （让她伤心之处） 

It can really make me cry （我哭泣） 

just like before （像从前那样） 

It's yesterday once more （昨日重现） 

Looking back on （回首往事） 

how it was in years gone by （回望曾经） 

And the good times that I had （幸福时光） 

makes today seem rather sad （今日已沧海桑田） 

So much has changed （变了很多） 

在志愿书上偷偷划掉东京音乐大学的名字，然后填上跟朝夏同样志愿的时候，望海心中没有一丝一毫的犹豫，或是迷茫。她没有想别的，脑子里全是朝夏迎着阳光对她微笑的样子。

想留在她身边，不，是想让她留在自己身边。望海自私又固执地夺走了朝夏的人生，又将自己打扮成了受害者的模样。她还记得，当朝夏提出分手的那个瞬间，心底翻涌而出的疼痛几乎击垮了她的理智，可就在那疼痛之下，藏着一丝如释重负。

我欺骗了你，这报应是我应得的，只是......

It was songs of love （那是旧情歌） 

that I would sing to them （我唱给他们的） 

And I'd memorise each word （至今我仍能记得每一个文字） 

Those old melodies （那些旧旋律） 

still sound so good to me （仍然悦耳动听） 

As they melt the years away （可以把岁月融化） 

All my best memories （我美好的回忆） 

come back clearly to me （都清晰地浮现在眼前） 

Some can even make me cry （我哭泣） 

just like before （像从前那样） 

It's yesterday once more （昨日重现） 

Shoobie do lang lang （无比惆怅） 

......

泪水顺着望海的脸颊滑落，按着琴弦的手指无力地垂了下来，她再也唱不下去了。很累，很痛，不想再继续奔逃下去了。望海任由惊讶的朝夏扑过来抱着她，询问她是不是被琴弦割破了手。

她放下吉他，把脸埋进手中，轻轻地哭泣。

我欺骗了你，这报应是我应得的。心底的天使在喃喃低语。只是，我真的很爱你。

望海决定了，不论结果是好是坏，这一切都是时候该结束了。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

第二天的飞机将在上午十一点启程，带着那些疲惫的旅人穿越大半个日本群岛，最终降落在大阪的机场。

望海将不多的行李打包收好，而后坐在客厅的餐座旁。这个夜晚静谧而美好，像是在预祝望海离别快乐一般，落下了淅淅沥沥的小雨。朝夏为她端来了一杯咖啡，又给自己倒了一杯啤酒，一切都是如此熟悉，跟三年前两人分手的那夜一模一样。

“まぁさま，来玩个游戏吧。”望海开口。

“好啊，什么游戏。”朝夏坐在了对面。

“你还记得吗，我们高中的时候吧，你读了小王子的故事，然后哭的稀里哗啦地来找我。”

“好像是有这么回事来着......”

“嗯，你那时候跟我说‘あやちゃん，我不喜欢这个结局，太悲伤了，我们来玩个游戏吧’”望海停顿了一下，将手指放在了杯沿上轻轻摩擦，“玩一个【没有悲伤结局的故事】游戏。”

“啊啊，我想起来了，那个时候你把小王子的结局改了对吧，小王子没有被蛇咬伤，他回去了自己的星球见到了玫瑰......是这样来着吧。”

“对，就是这样。”望海点了点头，“我明天就要走了，今晚可以陪我再玩一次这个游戏吗”

望海看着朝夏，看着她的眼睛，她知道朝夏不会拒绝，那一整个夏天，她们都在玩这个没有悲伤结局故事的游戏。少年时代的一些惆怅，幻想，对现实的不满和对未来的憧憬，都悄悄地被埋藏在了这些编撺之后的故事当中。

朝夏看了望海一会，就像望海想的那样，她点了头，“好，来玩吧，好久没玩过这个了，不过从谁开始呢？”

“我先来吧”望海抿了一口咖啡，感受着逐渐覆盖了味蕾的苦涩，然后缓缓开口，“从前，有一个年轻的学生喜欢上了一个女孩，那女孩说，只要学生送她一朵红色的蔷薇，就跟他跳舞，可在学生的花园里，连一朵红蔷薇都找不到。”

“我知道了。”朝夏笑了起来，“是不是有一只夜莺听到了他的话？”

“嗯，没错，那只夜莺爱着年轻的学生，她每夜都会唱歌给他听，它歌唱的对学生的爱，并为此而快乐，只是......夜莺没有意识到，让她快乐的东西，正是令学生痛苦的东西。夜莺很自私，它......”

望海的嗓子干涩，她觉得自己好像变成了那只夜莺，在无数个夜晚悄悄地窥伺着朝夏。避开朝夏的视线，望海继续说下去。

“她觉得自己是爱年轻学生的，那个年轻学生也应该爱她，于是，她做出了许多不理智的事情，一些自以为是为了学生好的事情...... 她飞遍了整个花园，终于找到了一棵蔷薇树。只不过，蔷薇树上开着的蔷薇，都是白色的.....”

“那蔷薇树告诉夜莺，如果想要一朵红色的蔷薇，那就必须得在月光底下用音乐创造它，并且用你的心血染红它，树要夜莺唱一晚上的歌，用树上尖锐的刺刺穿它的心，让夜莺的血流进树里，那样才能得到一朵红色的蔷薇......”

“あやちゃん。”朝夏小声地呼唤望海，但望海似乎沉浸在自己的故事中，丝毫没注意到她的声音。

“夜莺真的好爱好爱那个年轻的学生，她不想看到学生伤心，于是便飞到蔷薇树上来，拿她的胸脯抵住蔷薇刺，开始唱歌。她整整唱了一夜，蔷薇刺也就刺进她的胸膛，越刺越深，她的鲜血也越来越少了......夜莺为了自己的爱情而歌唱，为了自己以为的爱而自我牺牲，可是她压根就没意识到，那个学生其实并不爱她，她所做的一切不过是......”

“あやちゃん！”朝夏按住望海的手，打断了她的话，如梦初醒的望海呆呆地看着朝夏，看着她眼中流泻出的一丝难言的伤痛，朝夏一字一句地对她说，“你还记得吗，我们讲的是一个没有悲伤结局的故事。”

“抱歉......”望海喃喃着。

“让我把故事接下去吧，那只夜莺......她并不是自以为是地爱上了学生，也不是自以为的为爱牺牲，她爱着学生，学生也感受到了，他发现了那只默默爱着自己的小鸟，便走过去，在夜莺的血流干之前带走了她，为她疗伤。”

朝夏叹了口气，又继续说道。

“伤愈之后的夜莺留在了学生的家里，可学生却觉得，夜莺拥有的应该是一片广阔的天空，而不是他又小又破的房间......于是他在一个清晨打开窗户，将夜莺捧在手心对她说‘走吧，飞走吧，去属于你的天空’”

说到这里，朝夏的话终于停下来了，她看着望海，丝毫在等待着什么。沉吟了许久，她才又开口说道，“あやちゃん，你觉得那个学生做的对吗，夜莺她会明白吗。”

“我不知道.....”望海小声说，“我不知道他做的对不对。”

“这样啊......至少我希望他做对了。”朝夏笑了起来，喝下一点啤酒，她松开了望海的手，“接下来换我来讲了，嗯，我想想......既然あやちゃん讲了一个跟夜莺有关的故事，那我就讲一个跟燕子有关的故事吧。从前在一个城市的中央有一座快乐王子的雕像，他浑身装饰满了金银珠宝，每一个路过的人都对他惊叹不已。有天夜里，一只掉队的燕子飞过那座城市，它太累太累了，就快乐王子的雕像上落了窝。”

望海知道，朝夏讲述的是王尔德童话中耳熟能详的《快乐王子》的故事。

“结果呢，燕子看到了悲伤的快乐王子在哭，泪水一滴一滴地落下来，像下雨了似的。燕子就问他‘你为什么哭呢？’快乐王子回答她，‘我以前住在逍遥自在的王宫里，每天都过得很开心，没有忧愁，没有悲伤，一切都是那么美好，但是现在我站在这，真么高，能看见这城里所有的丑恶和贫苦，尽管我的心是铅做的，但我也忍不住想哭。’”

朝夏缓缓地说着，视线低垂下来落在了手边，她的指尖掠过易拉罐上凝结的水汽，划开，又抹掉，似乎是在思考着什么。

“燕子觉得快乐王子是铁石心肠的金像，但她还是选择了去帮快乐王子，她啄下王子剑柄上那颗硕大的红宝石，把它送给了穷苦的女裁缝，好让她们一家可以吃饱穿暖。那之后燕子本该离开这座城市继续去南方过冬，可快乐王子又求她，求她将自己用宝石做成的眼睛送给那个可怜的穷学生，好让他能完成自己的工作......快乐王子失去了眼睛，什么都看不到了，于是燕子决定留下来，她一夜又一夜地陪伴着快乐王子，给他讲诉飞越过异国他乡时的所见所闻，给他讲尼罗河畔那些红色的朱鹮，沙漠里的驼队，月亮山队国王，棕榈树上的绿色蟒蛇......”

朝夏用手指抹了下眼窝，然后把眼睛埋在掌心里，久久地，直到她再次开口。

“后来，燕子帮快乐王子完成了他所有的愿望，将财宝给了那些穷苦的人，让人们获得笑容，可是她从来没告诉过快乐王子，她很累，她很冷，她受伤了，她活不久了......你知道吗，あやちゃん，我觉得快乐王子很狡猾，真的，他明知道燕子爱着他，可他从未承认过，从未关心过燕子是怎样想的，他想要的只有燕子带给他的温暖，快乐。直到最后，直到燕子的生命即将走到尽头了，他都没有给予过燕子任何，一点，跟爱有关的东西......你不觉得那个快乐王子真的很烂吗？”

看着朝夏对自己露出的疲惫的笑意，望海不知该如何回答，她看着朝夏，点点头，又摇摇头。朝夏笑了起来，发出一声轻叹，“嘛，毕竟这是一个没有悲伤结局的故事来着，我们还是说回来吧。快乐王子有一天终于想明白了，他明白燕子是属于南方那片温暖的，她不应该留在这，不应该冻死在严寒之中，于是快乐王子最后亲吻了一下那只燕子，然后对她说：‘走吧，离开这，去你的南方，替我去看看尼罗河畔 那些红色的朱鹮，棕榈树上的蟒蛇，还有那些驼队与商人，燕子，你应该去你的未来，去寻找真正属于你的温暖，很抱歉把你留在了这里，我的铁石心肠无法带给你真正的温暖，你该走了......’

“于是，燕子离开了那座城市，她飞了很久很久，没有回头，一直到尼罗河的尽头，喝下清澈河水然后活了下来......燕子或许还会想起快乐王子，但那只是她漫长人生中一段小小的插曲而已，过去就过去了。”

朝夏的故事到这里就结束了，她仰头将罐中的酒喝干净，然后依着靠背长舒了一口气。

“这个故事，结局算没有悲伤吗？燕子和快乐王子最后还是分开了......”望海发问。

“嘛，也没说一定要是最美好的结局不是吗，所以开放式结局也还好啦，你想，说不定燕子飞去了埃及，然后在埃及的广场上遇到另一个王子的雕像，跟他喜结良缘了，不也挺好？”

“不，我觉得不是。”望海看着她开口，“燕子爱的只有快乐王子，不论以后飞去了哪一个国家，遇见多少雕塑，但她爱的只有快乐王子......她真的很想告诉他，如果能再有一次机会，她会留下来，陪着他迎来冬天，哪怕，哪怕这个结局会很悲伤，她也想留下来。”

朝夏不说话了，眼神避开了望海，但眼角的余光却看到望海沉默着捏紧了手中的纸巾。她像个多动症儿似的把纸巾对折，又撕开，最后揉成一团。“あやちゃん，要不要早点睡，你明天的飞机挺早的”朝夏试探性地发问，差不多该结束了，她心里想。

“不，等一下。”望海拉住了准备站起来的朝夏，直直看着她的眼睛，开口，“听我讲完最后一个，就这一个，好吗。”

“可以是可以，但是时间已经......”

“拜托了。”

望海的眼神无比认真，让人无法回绝，朝夏只能乖乖地坐回了椅子上。

“那是......关于一只黑猫，和一只白猫的故事。”望海将杯子里的咖啡喝干，然后缓慢地开口讲诉了起来，“从前有一只黑猫，她又蠢又迟钝还固执，总是闯祸，周围的猫都不喜欢她，会在她的小鱼干里放沙子，欺负她......那时候黑猫都习惯了，习惯被人讨厌，被人拒绝，她觉得自己一辈子就这样了，是，本该是这样的，可故事里总是会发生意外。

“那只被人嫌弃的黑猫遇见了一只白猫，一只温柔的，和气的，心地善良的，永远会对她露出太阳一样的笑容的白猫。于是黑猫不可控制地爱上了白猫，她想跟白猫在一起，一起吃小鱼干，一起晒太阳，一起笑一起哭，一起经历很多很多......可是那时候白猫并不爱她，白猫有自己的生活，黑猫知道这事来着，心里的天使告诉她你不能打扰别人，可另一个坏心眼的恶魔却怂恿她做了一些别的事。まぁさま，你猜黑猫在恶魔的怂恿下做了什么？”

“她......”看着望海的眼睛，朝夏不知该怎么回答，“她对白猫告白，然后两个人，不是，是两只猫就在一起......了？”

“不，不是单纯的告白，黑猫是趁着白猫空虚的时候，趁虚而入，占据了白猫的感情空洞。”

“不是......”

“是这样的。”望海打断了朝夏的话，看着她继续说了下去，“黑猫得到了白猫的心，但是她心里明白的，自己赢得不应当，自己是一个小人，所以她玩弄了白猫的身体，用欲望来代替爱，希望白猫永远都离不开自己。”

“あやちゃん......”

望海没有停，继续说了下去，“黑猫知道白猫其实并没有真心爱着自己，但是她实在太喜欢白猫了，喜欢到无法自拔，而在几年的相处里，黑猫也明白了白猫的弱点是什么。白猫她实在太温柔了，温柔到会为了别人而牺牲自己，于是黑猫用了一个很坏很坏的方法，将白猫留在了身边......她打碎了自己的梦想，让白猫以为她是为了自己，才放弃梦想的。”

过于激烈的情感让望海的手指发麻，冰冷，她不想去看朝夏，她想停止，但是不行，心底的天使在鼓励她，要她继续说下去。

“黑猫心里是清楚的，只要白猫觉得亏欠了什么，那她就会留在自己身边，很卑鄙，很无耻，真的，但黑猫她......她，她是太爱白猫了，所以她才做出这样的事。”

朝夏的眼中似乎闪过了一丝惊讶。

“后来呢，如黑猫预料的那样，白猫留在了她身边，跟她一起生活，但那种卑鄙的负罪感让黑猫抬不起头来，对啊，怎么可能抬起头来呢，她用最无耻的方式把一个并不爱自己的人拴在了自己的身边，太烂了，对不对......所以每一次，白猫开心地跟黑猫说起未来的时候，说起以后想买的车，想住的房子，想过的生活。可黑猫总是在逃避，装作听不到，装作不在意，什么‘我从来没想过’，‘那种事，你决定就好’......太坏了，黑猫真的太坏了，她绑住了别人，却连关于未来的承诺都不敢做......”

“あやちゃん......。”朝夏迟疑着呼唤她，似乎想说点什么，可等待了许久，声音还是归于了沉默。望海再也无法忍受，她捂着脸哭了起来，嚎啕，如失去了最心爱玩具的孩子，不断涌出了泪水顺着手心流下，有一些落在了桌子上，将纸巾打湿。

“まぁさま......对不起，真的对不起，对不起，对不起骗了你，对不起抢走了你这么久的时间，对不起，对不起......”

人活在这世上，每一天，每一分，每一秒都在做出着选择，可没有谁能保证，眼下做出的这选择就是对的那个。没有后悔的余地，甚至没有改正的机会，我们只能不停地向前走，被时间推着往前，不能回头。

望海想了很多很多，关于自己，关于朝夏，关于过去，关于未来，关于爱，或者不爱。可一直想到自己的头脑和思绪都搅成了一团，依旧有很多事想不清，也道不明。或许这就是所谓的人生，没有哪个固定的法则告诉你该怎样做，一切都只能摸索。

但至少，做过了，错过了，挽回过了。那就算是给自己一个交代了。

可以，结束了。

望海告诉自己。

雨下了一夜，没有停的势头，天空被朦胧的阴霾笼罩，让空气显得更加冰冷。从佐贺市前往机场的路上，望海没有说话，她只是坐在副驾驶的位置上，兀自望着周围那片广袤的原野，看着它们在昏暗之中延伸到远山的尽头。

朝夏开车开得很轻，就如同她人一般，不会给人任何的压力。收音机中放着复古的蓝调，伴着空调口吹出的热风，很快就将望海送入了梦乡。在那个短暂的梦里，她很意外地见到了过去的自己，那个头发短短酷酷的摇滚少女，两人面面相觑，似乎都尴尬着不知道该说什么。

最后还是现在的望海打破了沉默，她问小时候望海“你爱着她吗？”

“爱啊，你呢？”

“也爱啊。”

“到现在也？”

“当然。”

“真衰，都这么大人了。”

“没办法，谁让我们是一个人呢。”

望海摊了摊手，被朝夏从梦中唤醒，没来得及跟小时候的自己告别。

机场不大，来来往往的人挤在一起，让流通不畅的空气有些闷热。望海等了很久才排队办好了登机牌，接待的职员态度有些恶劣，但想着以后不会再遇见了，望海还是把想投诉的心按回了肚子里。

她走向安检区，转头最后一次跟朝夏道别，告诉自己别哭出来，千万别哭出来。或许是太过于在意自己的情感控制，望海甚至没仔细看朝夏的表情，她快步穿过人流，逃似的。

眼睛有点痒，她不敢伸手去擦，只能低着头走得很快。脑子里乱糟糟的，一会是想自己有没有落下什么东西在朝夏家，一会又是抱怨自己在车上对朝夏的“恶行”，但更多的，还是朝夏对自己露出的笑容，很多次，毫无保留的，能击碎人心的，笑容。

多好的女孩啊，永远笑着，永远温柔。如果有神明，望海不想祈求别的，她只希望朝夏能遇到一个好人，一直一直把她捧在手心里的人，一辈子幸福，一辈子快乐。

脸上湿湿的，风吹来带起一片冷凉。望海试图说服自己，这七天就像一场梦，梦醒了，就该结束了。

身后传来一些骚动，她不想知道发生了什么，是哪个老奶奶摔倒了，还是那个小孩子又走错地方了。望海埋头翻找，她扔掉背包里的打火机，把水杯里的水倒干净，然后拿着登机牌，准备过安检。

“あやちゃん——————”

那片骚乱中，一个熟悉的声音止住了她的脚步。

【回头，立刻回头。】

心底的恶魔和天使异口同声。

望海回头了，她看到那个穿着红色风衣的女人，那个嘴角上翘的弧度很像猫的女人，那个自己所有的爱都给她的女人，正冲破了围栏警示带，朝着这边跑过来。她的身后，几个职员正呼喊着试图叫停她。

“まぁさま？怎么？”望海的脑子转不过来了，她朝着那边跑去，“怎么了？是落下什么东西了吗？”

朝夏不顾周围的阻拦，冲了过来。在即将触碰到望海的一瞬间，她被后面几个安保人员拉停了，两人之间的距离只有不到两米，但却遥远地像跨越了十二年的时光。

“あやちゃん，听我说。”

朝夏的声音跨越这十二年，传入了望海的耳朵。

“那个故事，黑猫和白猫的那个，说好了的，是一个没有悲伤结局的故事。”朝夏气喘吁吁，“我要说完，让我说完！”

望海拦住了试图拉走朝夏的安保人员，“抱歉，抱歉就一会，这很重要。”她说。

朝夏拉着她，继续说下去，“白猫想有一个家，一个大房子，有一个院子种满了花，夏天的时候会开，很漂亮......她还想养一只小兔子，软绵绵的那种......”

大滴的汗珠从朝夏的额头滑落，打湿了发丝。或许是因为太过激动，也可能是因为一路跑来岔了气，她的话断断续续，颠三倒四。即使如此，这些话语，也如一次起源于深海谷底的海啸一般，掀起了望海心中的惊涛骇浪。

她想对我说什么，望海脑子里乱成一团，手脚因为紧张而发麻发冷，她止不住地颤抖，可视线又无法从朝夏的身上移开。她就这样看着，惊讶着，紧张着，等待着朝夏接下来的话语。

朝夏的声音很近，但听起来又很远，她张张嘴，接着刚才的话说下去，“不对，不是这个，刚才这些都不重要，最重要的是，在白猫设想的未来里，应该有黑猫在，白猫想学着去爱她，真正的爱，白猫想跟她一起生活，早上一起醒来，夜里抱一起入睡，每一天，每一年，都这样生活......直到有一天她们都老了，很老很老了，头发都白了，眼睛也花了，白猫希望黑猫还能在她身边，两个人一直，一直在一起。”

说着，朝夏的眼里涌出了一些亮晶晶的东西，她认真地看着望海，抽了抽鼻子。

望海发誓，那是她这二十九年人生中，从朝夏口中听到的最好听的一句话。

“白猫想问黑猫：让我们从头来过，好不好。”


	6. 番外

**番外的番外**

佐贺的春天是宁静的，不像神户，会被高低交错的立交桥，铺天盖地的高楼大厦，以及聒噪而可以的有人遮住万物生长的声音。草木抽芽，顶开冻土，给原野和远山染上一层令人惊叹的心的浅绿色。

如果客户也能像这些可爱的植物一样安静做人就好了，朝夏在心里发牢骚。

“怎么看着这么丧？”女同事把脑袋从车窗里探出发问，“明明是搭我的便车，好歹给我摆个笑脸啊。”

“嘛嘛嘛，事情很多啦最近。”

朝夏怀授权的大堆东西拱进副驾的位置，然后伸了个懒腰舒展四肢，过长的手臂伸向地面戳到了车顶。

“小心点，别给我碰坏了，我前两天刚修了天花板。”

“朝夏心不在焉地回话，关注都放在了收音机上，”几来着......”她喃喃自语。

“唔，你以为人人都像你啊，车才开了一年就要换新，你那辆本田是卖了？”

“上个月出手的，下周去提新车。”

“上次看你发的照片，你居然买了辆红色的？？”女同事语气有点不可思议，她继续絮絮叨叨，“在咱这地方开不觉得太扎眼了嘛。”

“嘛，扎眼就扎眼咯。”

朝夏似乎毫不起意，她继续摆弄着收音机，一个频道接一个地跳过去，似乎试图寻找着什么。女同事提速上了高架，又换了话题。

“啧啧，真是有你的啊朝夏前辈，话说你有听说嘛，之前你那个本田先生，第一任那个。”

“怎么？”

“女同事一脸八卦指向着，”我觉得你是不是有什么魔力，怎么跟你交往过过的人都这么快结婚..“最近好像结婚了诶，对方还是二婚，带了一个小孩。” ....”

“啧，祝他幸福，当年还说这辈子非我不娶来着。”

朝夏一个白眼差点翻到后脑勺。

“男人这种东西。”

“朝夏前辈你这话说的，说的好像你不要男人了似的。”

“我确实不要了。”

“诶？”

“我有女朋友了。”

“诶-！！！！！”

“啊啊啊啊小心小心小心！给我好好看路！”

朝夏大叫着拍打受受惊到女同事，一番折腾之下，好歹是稳住了方向，不过，对话这边倒是走向了奇怪的方向。

“我听到了什么？女朋友？？？”

“对啊，前女友，最近复合了。”

“我的天......你还真是......”女同事喃喃着，似乎努力接受现状，“真没想到啊，之前公司里传了好久，大家都在猜你最后会跟谁在一起，本田先生，上野先生，这么优秀的人都没拿下你，没想到啊没想到，居然最后被个女孩子拿走了。”

“我有那么可怕吗。”朝夏似乎调到了正确的频道，她一边聚精会神地听着广播，一边说着，“我就是一很普通的，为爱痴迷的，女孩子。”

“呃，朝夏前辈，有点恶心诶......”

“啊，不要说话！”

朝夏伸手制止了女同事，然后竖起耳朵认真听着电台主持人的声音。

【今天我们佐贺音乐的节目就到这里，最后呢，跟大家介绍一位新人歌手兼音乐制作人。她在两个月前，拥有一首原创曲目，在我们地方电台举办的音乐大赛上斩获了特别奖，如今，这位凭空出道的新人即将推出她的第一张专辑......]

“什么时候开始听广播了？你之前在车上只听唱片来着。”

“最近培养的新爱好。”朝夏双手交叉在头顶，穿过音乐摇晃着手指，“很美好啊。”

“你说广播？”

“我说我女朋友！”

【好的，我们就说到这里，接下来请欣赏新人歌手-望海风斗小姐给我们带来的《留在我身边》，啊，在这里应望海小姐的要求进行特别说明。这首曲子是她唱给自己深爱着的恋人的，哈哈哈，真是深情啊，下次有机会不如请望海小姐来给我们讲一讲她的恋爱经历。好了，我们把时间交给望海小姐。

“你看上去好像很开心啊，朝夏前辈？”女同事露出一个无奈的笑，“不过我想知道，这次会多久分手？”

“分手？才不要嘞。”

毕竟我这么喜欢她。

伴着收音机中传出的歌声，朝夏露出了一个得意的笑容。

【あなたと二人で踊れば（与你共舞的时候）  
  
忘れてしまう 何もかも（我忘记了所有）  
  
見つめ合う ただそれだけで（仅仅是四目相对）  
  
胸がときめく（就已心潮澎湃）  
  
  
  
  
時は流れ 夢は色あせ（时间流转，梦想褪色）  
  
消えていった どこかへ（就这样消逝而去）  
  
今 あなたの腕の中で（现在，在你的怀中）  
  
夢とまた出会えた（我再次与梦想相会）  
  
抱きしめたい 愛を込めて（想抱紧你，让爱满溢）  
  
  
  
  
あと少しで手が届くのに（明明是这样触手可及）  
  
やっと本当の幸せに（触碰那真正的幸福）  
  
ああ このまま いつまでも（啊，就这样到永远）  
  
ずっと一緒にいたいのに（想一直跟你在一起）  
  
  
  
  
あなたのいない世界なんて（没有你的世界）  
  
悲しすぎる（太过悲伤了）  
  
  
  
  
  
もうあと少しで手が届くのに（明明只差一点了）  
  
やっと本当の幸せに（终于触碰那真正的幸福）  
  
二人で見た 美しい夢（我们一起看到的那美好的梦）  
  
どうか まだ覚めないで（拜托了，请不要让我醒来）】


End file.
